


mou ikkai (again)

by hqkrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kageyama is a pushover for hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/pseuds/hqkrys
Summary: Tobio had never learned how to say no to Hinata when he asked for one more, whether that came to another toss or another kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 29
Kudos: 307





	mou ikkai (again)

Tobio should’ve known something was up as soon as Hinata convinced him to stay for some extra practice after everyone had gone home (which—in Tobio’s defense—was a regular occurrence). However, what _was_ odd was how not even thirty minutes later Hinata began to put away all the equipment, but Tobio had been too tired to argue so he helped pack up the balls anyway.

The two headed toward the locker room in silence and as soon as they had finished changing, Hinata let out a sigh loud enough to rattle the lockers and gave him a look that instantly had Tobio on edge.

“What?”

“ _Yammmmaaa_ ,” Hinata whined, walking closer to lean heavily into Tobio’s side. 

He gritted his teeth and shoved the shorter boy’s face away, snapping out, “I told you not to call me that.” He was _not_ their pinch server, thanks very much. 

“Then can I call you Tobio?” 

Tobio froze as he stared down at the middle blocker, his face gradually growing more and more red. He couldn’t help but imagine Hinata saying “ _nice work,_ Tobio” after a successful quick, or “ _what’d you get for this question_ , Tobio” during their study sessions, or when they walked through the shopping district in Tokyo, “Tobio! Tobio! _Come look at this_!”, or (at this scenario Tobio was completely beet red, but he couldn’t seem to stop his frantic imagination) a quiet gasp of his given name “ _Tobio_ ” on the rare weekends when they had one of their houses all to themselves and they were able to—

“ _Kageyama_!” 

Tobio came to with a hard smack to his face.

“ _What the fuck are you trying to do_ , _dumbass_?” He hauled Hinata up by the front of his uniform jacket, his embarrassment at the turn his thoughts took only fueling his anger at the source of his problems. 

Hinata pouted. “If you don’t want me to call you Tobio just say so, don’t give me the silent treatment.” His voice was oddly quiet for some reason and Tobio thought back to what just happened and— _oh_. It didn’t occur to him that people watching his reactions would’ve thought he looked pissed off. Hinata often told him that his thinking face was “ _so scary_ — _you look like you want to hit me_ ”.

“You can call me Tobio,” he hurried to say. He dropped Hinata to the ground and used the same hand to hide his mouth, trying to hide how his face was heating up once more. He looked off to the side, glaring at nothing in particular, only attempting to keep his reaction away from Hinata’s observant eyes. “But only if I get to call you Shouyou. Fair’s fair.”

Since Tobio had refused to meet Hinata’s eyes throughout their exchange, he was unprepared when Hinata _jumped on him_ with a happy, “ _Tobio_!” 

Luckily for them, Tobio had quick reflexes and an extensive amount of experience with Hinata’s affectionate nature which allowed Tobio to automatically strengthen his stance to be able to carry the additional weight in his arms. 

“ _Hinata_ , _dumbass_!”

The shortest member of their team (since Nishinoya-san had graduated last year) seemed uncaring of his insult, wrapping his arms and legs familiarly around Kageyama to hold himself up at eye level with the setter. 

He grinned at Tobio. “Call me Shouyou.” 

Tobio clicked his tongue but amended, “Fine, _Shouyou_ , _dumbass_.”

Despite his jibe, Hina— _Shouyou’s_ grin didn’t seem to waver one bit and the middle blocker leaned closer to Tobio’s face, Tobio unconsciously moving backward until his head hit the lockers behind him. The arms around his neck tightened and Tobio’s own arms (which were wrapped under Shouyou’s thighs to help ease some of the weight off of Tobio’s waist) squeezed back in response. 

“Kiss me, Tobio.”

 _Hah_? Where the hell was this coming from?

Wide brown eyes stared at him, the challenge in them startlingly clear and Tobio didn’t stop for a second to think before answering Hinata’s provocation, though most likely not with the same vigor Hinata had in mind. 

He tilted his head closer, pressing a brief kiss to Shouyou’s lips before pulling back. “There. Now let’s get going before it gets too late and you have to bike back in the dark.”

Tobio dropped his hands from Hinata’s legs, trying to encourage the other boy to slide off of him, but Shouyou seemed to have other plans in mind. Looking back at it, Tobio really should have caught on by then of his ulterior motives. The orange-haired boy clamped his thighs around Tobio’s waist, his hold like a steel band, and slid his hands into Tobio’s hair.

“ _Oi_ , what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” 

Shouyou blatantly ignored his question in favor of yanking on the strands he had entangled in his hands like he was the Remy to Tobio’s Linguini. “Sit on the bench over there.”

“ _Fuck_ , Hinata, that shit _hurts_!” He spat, slapping the appendages responsible for his pain away from his head. “If you wanna sit on the bench so bad why don’t you _get off me_ and go there yourself?” 

Tobio stayed rooted in his standing position, though the strain of holding the stupid spiker up was starting to show if the ache in his back was any indication. 

“ _Tobio_ ,” Hinata pouted, using his now free hands to cup the setter’s face. Amber eyes looked at him pleadingly and Tobio tried to convince himself that it was the burden of Hinata’s weight for the way his knees wobbled.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he cried, stomping over (as best as he could with the extra hundred pounds he had on him) and plopping down on the bench. “Only because your fat ass is gonna break my back at this rate.”

Now that they were seated, Shouyou loosened his iron hold enough so he was now perched on Tobio’s lap, his legs on top of Tobio’s thighs and dangling on the opposite side of the bench. He perked up immediately after Tobio had done his bidding, a grin already forming again and eyes sparkling at an intensity too bright for Tobio to bear, so he turned his face away with a grimace. 

“ _Tobio-chan~_ ”

“Don’t say my name like that!” Irritatingly enough, flashbacks of Oikawa mockingly using his first name began springing into his mind, the thought only further deepening Tobio’s scowl. He didn’t want to associate his annoying middle school captain/setter rival with his _boyfriend_. 

Shouyou bunched his hands in Tobio’s school jacket and tilted his face upwards expectantly. “Tobio, give me a _real_ kiss.” 

“What the hell do you mean ‘ _real kiss_ ’, dumbass?! Did you ask Yamaguchi for the key and get me to stay longer just to make out?” He placed his hand over Shouyou’s face to conceal those ~~tempting~~ damning lips.

“You barely even touched my lips!” He argued, pulling Tobio’s hand away. Huffing, he carried on in a softer voice, “Please?” He bent forward once more, close enough that their noses brushed against one another in a mock Eskimo kiss. “Just one more, Tobio.”

 _He’s cute as fuck_ , Tobio helplessly thought.

Face burning hotter than the sun and now with a libido the size to match, Tobio eagerly mashed their lips together. His hands flew up to wrap around Shouyou’s waist, while Shouyou’s own reached up to cup Tobio’s jaw. 

“ _One_ more,” he mumbled grumpily against Shouyou’s smile before leaning in again. Using the hand he had on Tobio’s jaw, the smaller teen angled his head to his liking before forcing the setter’s mouth open and sliding his tongue alongside Tobio’s. Never one to be outdone, Tobio curved his hands around Shouyou’s (very firm, very nice) ass, squeezing appreciatively before using his hold to tug their bodies flush against one another. Shouyou hummed his approval, hands dropping down from Tobio’s face to wrap around his shoulders instead.

Pulling back for air (and earning a whine from the other boy), Tobio rasped out, “You’re such a pervert.”

Shouyou shrugged nonchalantly, but his voice was smug. “Says the one with his hands on my—”

“S-Shut up!”

Shouyou laughed and bent closer. “Again, Tobio- _ch_ —”

Tobio silenced the end of his sentence with another kiss, his desire to prevent Shouyou from using that stupid nickname making him forget his earlier pronouncement of _one more kiss_. Shouyou happily embraced him back and they continued like that for a few minutes before Tobio sighed and forced himself to end their makeout session before things got any heavier. 

“Shouyou,” he breathed against his cheek. “We really do need to get home.” 

The ginger nodded but twisted his head to align their mouths once more. “Just one more.” 

_So greedy_ , Tobio thought, though that was really his own fault for excessively spoiling his tiny boyfriend. On or off-court, Tobio never did learn how to say no to Hinata Shouyou. 

He indulged for a moment or two before grasping the spiker’s wicked hands in his and yanking him back. “ _Oi_ , dumbass, I’m serious. We’re going now.” 

The moron seemed to take the fact that Tobio had his arms pinned behind his back as some kind of _challenge_ , as he showed off a ridiculous amount of flexibility in stretching his upper body to press his lips under Tobio’s chin, licking the line of his jaw while he was there.

“ _Hinata_! I said— _ow_!” The bastard _bit_ his neck. “ _Hey_! Are you even fucking listening?!” 

“ _Tobio_ , I want another kiss.” The statement was punctuated with Shouyou _sucking_ on the skin he had just bitten, the action causing Tobio’s face to heat up and he shifted his legs uncomfortably, jostling the boy currently seated on top of him.

“Did I fucking ask? We’re leaving—don’t look at me like that, you freaking horndog!”

The imploring eyes and pout Shouyou sent his way only _increased_ , flustering the setter enough that he accidentally loosened the hand wrapped around Shouyou’s hands. As small as the give way, the crafty teen seized his chance to break free from Tobio’s hold, wrapping his skinny arms around Tobio’s back and propping his chin on his chest. 

“ _Kiss_ , _Tobio_.” Hinata didn’t even wait for his answer, eyes closed and lips already puckered cutely. 

He was a menace to society, Tobio decided. The setter grabbed his boyfriend’s face, his hand long enough that his fingertips reached Hinata’s cheekbones, and squished mercilessly. 

“ _Ahh, ow ow ow_ , _kwi ih!_ ” (Quit it).

“ _You_ quit being such a dumbass and get off me so we can go home, _idiot_.”

Shouyou pried Tobio’s grip off his face before rubbing his reddening cheeks, pouting up a storm, though he pettily refused to meet Tobio’s eyes. “That _hurt_ , Bakageyama.” He stiffly rose from Tobio’s lap, his pout a full-on frown now. He bent to grab his bag, hazardously slinging it over his shoulder while stomping towards the exit. 

Tobio dragged his hand down his face, sighing and internally admitting defeat. Shooting out a hand, he held onto the strap of Shouyou’s bag to stop him from going too far. “Dumbass, _you_ don’t have any right to be mad here.”

That instantly had Shouyou’s head whipping around in outrage. He opened to his mouth, probably to protest, but Tobio didn’t really want to hear whatever stupid shit he’d probably say. He swore under his breath as he stooped down and laid _one last kiss_ on Shouyou’s lips, playfully swiping his bottom lip with his tongue, a wordless apology for his harsh actions, and pulled away before the other teen could properly respond. While Hinata stared, dumbfounded, Tobio picked up his own bag and then tucked the stunned spiker under his arm, walking them both out of the club room. 

He searched Hinata’s pockets for the keys to lock the door with his free hand and then placed it inside of one of the smaller compartments of Hinata’s shoulder bag, so the idiot wouldn’t forget to bring it with him tomorrow. By the time he finished and looked at his boyfriend, Shouyou had his hands over his face and hidden into Tobio’s chest. 

“What are you doing?” A blushing face came into view, startling Tobio with its unwarranted appearance.“H-Hey, what the hell’s up with you?” 

“ _You_ , stupid!” Shouyou punched him in the gut, but he was too occupied watching the spiker’s cheeks darken enough to match a ripe cherry for the pain to really register.

“Don’t blame your weirdness on me!”

“It’s _your_ fault I’m being weird, _Baka_ geyama, take responsibility!” 

“What did I even _do_ , huh?!”

“ _Y-You_ just—with the _k-kiss_ and my _pockets_ and _ugh_! I’m not explaining this to you!” 

Was he pissed at Tobio manhandling him or something? He only did it because Shouyou was forgetful when it came to small things like this, and Tobio wasn’t missing out on any practice tomorrow morning because the dumbass had left the key in his jacket pocket. 

Shouyou grabbed two fistfuls of his jacket and wrenched Tobio down to crash their lips together. Now _Tobio_ was the one to gape stupidly. 

“Just shut up and kiss me, okay?” He muttered, his face still a brighter hue than his orange locks. They had literally _just gone through this_ , but Tobio was _caught off guard_ , okay? The tiny middle blocker was _evil_ and _manipulative_ and a _seductive demon_.

Lured in once more by Shouyou’s charms, Tobio succumbed to the kiss, melting against his boyfriend and allowing him to do as he pleased. He gripped Shouyou’s waist (so _tiny_ ), unable to resist drawing their bodies closer, allowing the smaller boy to lick into his mouth, the firm pressure of his lips against Tobio’s making his heart speed up. (Tobio would never admit it, but his pounding heart also _maybe_ had something to do with Shouyou taking command like that.)

Tobio could _feel_ Shouyou’s triumphant grin at getting his way _again_ , but he was more interested in running his tongue along the roof of the spiker’s mouth and kissing him senseless to care. 

* * *

_I’m weak_ , Tobio thought, over an hour later, lips bruised and hand-in-hand with Shouyou as they walked to the latter’s house long after the sun had set. 

As if he knew exactly what (and _who_ ) he was thinking, Shouyou tugged on their intertwined fingers and grinned at him with his matching swollen mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic, so I would love any and all feedback! The title is based on Hinata always demanding "mou ikkai" (one more toss/again) from Kageyama hehehe (I watch the sub). This was originally supposed to be a little longer, but I cut out a scene because I didn't think it'd fit with the overall story, so if this fic feels too short, sorry. :'( Let me know if anything felt too rushed/was OOC! Also kageyama and hinata are both wayyy too into their bf's manhandling them LOL.  
> Please let me know your favorite/least favorite part of this!  
> ANYWAY, I'm so overly invested in this manga/anime, so hmu if you wanna cry over Ch. 375+ together :').  
> My Twitter is @mellifluouskrys !  
> Thank you for reading,  
> MF <3


End file.
